


Listening In and Falling Down

by DinerGuy



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to eavesdrop into the chief's office only works if you don't fall off the chair you're using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening In and Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that was to be titled: "Whoever thought putting 'dropping' in 'eavesdropping' didn't think things through. 'Listening in' sounds much less violent." It was just too long.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Psych belong to their original creators. I'm simply borrowing for fun.
> 
> And thanks to Jden for reading this over before I posted it!

"Gus, don't be an automatic door that won't open," Shawn chided. "I'm just going to see if I can assist the police department with any new cases."

Gus didn't look convinced. "I don't know, Shawn. Lassiter told us to stay out until they called us. I don't think he appreciated your sense of humor during our last visit."

"Please, Gus. Lassie loves my humor. And besides, when have we ever listened to Lassieface?"

The two friends pushed through the doors at the front of the SBPD and Shawn made a beeline towards the head detective's desk. He pulled up short when Lassiter's empty chair came into view.

"Gus, did you warn him I was coming?" Shawn asked, glancing around the bullpen. "And Jules, too?" He sounded hurt.

Gus crossed his arms. "What are you talking about, Shawn?"

"Well neither of our favorite detectives are here." Shawn gestured. "What else should I think? Buzz!" he interrupted himself as the tall rookie officer passed by where the two friends were standing.

"Oh hi, Shawn," Buzz McNab greeted him cheerily. "Are you here about the jewel robbery?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "I think so, Buzz old boy. The spirits weren't really specific when they told me I was needed here. I'm looking for our favorite pair of detectives to find out why they need me."

The officer nodded. "Lassiter and Juliet are in the chief's office right now for a briefing, but -"

"Thanks, Buzz." Shawn clapped the taller man on the back. "We'll have to join them then."

As Shawn turned towards Chief Vick's office, dragging a reluctant Gus behind him, Buzz cleared his throat.

"Sorry, guys," Buzz sounded apologetic. "They, uh, they asked not to be disturbed under any circumstances."

"Well, then we won't intrude," Gus said, shooting his best friend a look that added, 'Will we, Shawn?' to the end of the sentence.

"But, Gus …" Shawn pouted.

"Seriously, Shawn. They said to stay out, so we're going to stay out," Gus told him. "Whenever they come out, you can pester Lassiter to your heart's content."

Shawn crossed his arms. "Fine. I won't go in."

"Thanks, guys." Buzz looked relieved. "I gotta go. See you around!" And with that, he continued on his way.

As soon as the other man had left, Shawn scurried over to where several chairs sat along a nearby wall, grabbed one, and dragged it over to the chief's office.

"Shawn …" Gus watched his friend with growing trepidation. "What are you doing? You promised Buzz you wouldn't interrupt the chief's meeting."

"Go in, Gus. I promised I wouldn't go into the office," Shawn corrected his friend. "I said nothing about listening in."

Now it was Gus' turn to cross his arms. "What are you planning to do with that chair anyway?" He didn't look worried, just concerned with his friends newest plan.

"Don't you see where the blinds are bent right there?" Shawn pointed his arm towards a spot on the window that was about six or seven feet off the ground. "I can see in if I have something to stand on."

Gus shook his head as he watched Shawn climb onto the chair.

"There!" Shawn grinned in satisfaction after shifting his weight around for a few moments. "Perfect." He finally stopped moving, watching through the glass intently. "Dude! They're discussing that jewel robbery Buzz mentioned. Apparently some rich woman's prized necklace disappeared last night."

"You know you're going to have to clean that window after you're done," Gus reprimanded his friend. "You're getting fingerprints all over it."

Shawn just ignored him.

"Fine, don't listen to me. I'm going finish my route, Shawn, since we're not even supposed to be here in the first place," Gus continued. "You can find your own ride home."

"Sure, buddy," Shawn told him distractedly. "Ooh! Gus! We need to check out the butler. We haven't had one of them be the culprit yet, and all the mystery novels have them. I'll bet you five dollars and a frozen yogurt that an Englishman in an impressionable suit did it."

"You mean impeccable."

"I've heard it both ways!" Shawn defended himself.

Gus just rolled his eyes and headed for the front door.

A few moments later, all three people in the chief's office jumped in surprise as a loud crash came from outside the closed blinds. Lassiter muttered something about incompetent rookies as he stormed to the door and threw it open, Juliet and Chief Vick right on his heels.

"Spencer! What in the name of Sweet Justice are you doing?" he snapped. "McNabb was under strict orders not to let you in here."

Shawn blinked up innocently from where he was lying on the floor next to an overturned chair and fake ficus tree. "But I wasn't in there, Lassieface. I was out here."

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet asked, taking in his awkward position.

He paused from where he had been getting to his feet and began rubbing his head, putting on the most pitiful expression he could muster. "I think I broke something, Jules. Come help me."

She crossed her arms. "Shawn, really."

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. "Nice to know you care so much."

The chief, who had been quietly watching the other three in amusement, spoke up. "Since you don't seem to be injured, Mr. Spencer, I would appreciate it if you would clean up this mess. And come in my office when you're done; I'd like to bring you in on a case."

Shawn shot Lassiter a smug grin and scrambled to his feet. "Will do, Chief," he replied, dusting himself off.

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "I swear, Spencer, it's like you belong in a kindergarten most days."

"I defy to you to find a kindergartner with hair this awesome."

The head detective appeared to be trying to decide if Shawn was serious or not. He apparently settled for the latter and strode to his desk, where he began leafing through files.

Shawn grinned. From what he'd heard of the others' conversation, it was most likely the butler who had stolen the necklace. Once he heard all the details, he'd "divine" the solution and collect Psych's paycheck from the department. He'd also have to call Gus and collect on the five dollars and frozen yogurt.

But mainly the yogurt, and as soon as possible, because Shawn was starving.


End file.
